Shot Of Smack '70
by grandphoenix91
Summary: AU/OOC Set in February 1970. Lucemon treeks up a street in San Franscico while searching for a "fix" of horse smack *Warning inside* Music from the Velvet Underground


**Author note: This is another "demo" from "The Boy and The Journey" epic. It's another story involving a vice, this time about horse(smack/heroin). If you do not know what smack is, just look up it, I'm not going to go into the detail about it here. This story is fictional. I'm not supporting any of the actions that are used within this story. **

**Song List:**

"**I'm Waiting For the Man"-The Velvet Underground**

"**Heroin"-The Velvet Underground**

**I don't own these songs. I'm not profiting for the two songs.A "city-girl" is my own slang I made up, just guess what it means. Google the songs, it helps to understand this "horse"(smack/heroin) story. I highly reconnmend that you google the songs and just listen to them on youtube, because it helps a lot. **

* * *

**S****hot of Smack**

**by grandphoenix91**

**February 1, 1970. San Francisco, California.**

He trekked up town in San Francisco, and he needed _it_ so bad. The fix. The boy, had tried it the first time from the _city-girl_ up at Fillmore Street. He hadn't got a fix in two weeks, and seemed withdrawn. He had a recent mark on his small white arm from his latest _fix_. This boy, was no ordinary boy, like you and me. He is an angelic being, that seems to be mistaken as a white human boy. His is short, skinny, white skinned, thick blonde hair, toga wearing, and barefooted, and wore golden rings around the small white legs and arms of his body.

His name is Lucemon. Lucemon arrived in Earth in November of '69, and had lived with some young humans in their bohemian living, in the outskirts of San Francisco, and began to befriend them. Since then, he adapted their lifestyle: Going with them to concerts at the Fillmore West and other venues, using LSD and other psychedelics, and other various "activites".

In mid December of '69, he had encountered the city-girl named Kathy Bates while he roamed the center of the city , and was approached by her upon his arrival near her home on Fillmore Street. Kathy is about her mid-teens, white, blonde haired, and known to give _love_ to various males and for her use of _horse_, weed, San Pedro Cactus, and hash. Kathy introduced him to _horse_ and filled him up with sexual love and pleasure, and since that point, he has held a craving for a fix of _horse. _When he shot up smack for the first time, he had felt a great sense of satisfaction, which he also received twice--smack and love, when he did smack for the first time.

He had seemed hooked from that point, though, he had trouble getting a fix. His own young human friends, weren't into shooting up _horse_, they were mostly doing weed or using psychedelics (e.g. LSD or mushrooms), so he couldn't get it a fix from them, he needed it badly. Though, two weeks ago, he tried it again when he received it from a _free fix _from a man in Haight-Ashbury, whom he was recommended by Ari Boulogne- Päffgen-- the young son to former Velvet Underground singer Nico. He had befriended him in January, when had been attacked by some by some members of the Young Lords--a Puerto Rican gang. Boulogne also, like Lucemon, is a user of horse who routinely shoots up in a daily bases.

He walked for more blocks more through the center of San Francisco. It took about several minutes, to arrive at Mission Street. Several young black men in their mid 20s, stared at Lucemon. The group laughed at Lucemon's own angelic apperance and attire. They began to taunt him with numerous gibe comments, which were directed at his appearance.

"Who's that white faggot kid right there with that fucking toga ?" one in the group said aloud among the bunch, while laughing.

"What's that little cracker doing here!"

"Cracker, what you doing here!"

"Blonde cracker faggot"

"Whats _he _doing in these parts? asked another in the group very sacrastic tone.

Lucemon ignored them and just walked for another block. He didn't care, what other people said about him. He wanted some _horse. _Finally, he was now on Mission Street. ("I'm Waiting For The Man"-The Velvet Underground)

"_I'm waiting for my man . . . " _

Lucemon saw the young _horse_ delear. The seller–a tall, black guy, with an Afro. The dealer replied, "What you want cracker?" "Give me a _fix_, I haven't had one in two weeks, I need badly.", said the angelic boy in a desperate manner to the smack dealer

_"Up to Lexington, 125 . . . " "Feel sick and dirty, more dead than alive." "He's got the works, gives you sweet taste/Ah then you gotta split because you got no time to waste." "I'm waiting for my man."_

"All right, cracker. That'll be twenty bucks," said the seller. Lucemon gave him the twenty, which he held from Kathy--'the local girl'--whom he stole from her profits, of giving pleasure. The seller gave him the horse and the silver neddle. "Thanks," Lucemon said. "Don't mention it, Cracker.", said the seller. "Just watch out, when you use it, this is some pure smack." Lucemon departed from Mission Street and walked to another small street corner, and finally he stopped at a dark alleyway. He began to prepare to shoot up some horse, now.

He loaded up the spike with purest the horse that he bought. The smack was white as his own skin. He moved a part of his white toga, to get to a good spot on his skinny white arm, he began searching for a perfect vein to shoot it up. Finally, his search ended perfectly, when he found a good vein in his left arm.

_"Baby don't you holler, darlin' don't you bawl and shout."I'm feeling good, you know I'm gonna work it on out."_

Lucemon was ready now, to proceed to shoot up. He carefully, held the silver neddle and slowly, slowly, gets lower to the vein.

("Heroin"-The Velvet Underground heard now)

_I don't know just where I'm going . . . But I'm gonna try for the kingdom, if I can . . . _

_Cause it makes me feel like I'm a man. _He made a strike into vein with and the smack entered his vein.

_When I put a spike into my vein . . . _ _And I'll tell ya, things aren't quite the same/When I'm rushing on my run/And I feel just like Jesus son . . ._

A sigh of satisfaction filled is face. "Yes," he said. A small ooze of blood filled, though, he seemed will use to the experience of small hemmorages appearing on his arm; it was like a great pleasure, which he savored. He was waiting to get that high from the _horse_, just that great euphoria, a person gets--the perfect satisfaction from shooting up horse.

_...And I guess that I just don't know/And I guess that I just don't know . . . _ He didn't seem too satisfied, he wanted to shoot up again. _I have made the big decision/I'm gonna try to nullify my life . . . _ _Cause when the blood beings to flow/When it shoots up the dropper neck... _He made a glance at still some blood still oozing out from his arm, though, he wasn't getting a great high.

Lucemon filled the spike up again with more horse, now. He aimed it again at his arm, and he shot up again. This time, a great sigh of satisfaction--and he held a small little smile on his face. _Heroin, its my wife and its my life... _ _Because a mainer to my vein... Leads to a center in my head. And then I'm better off than dead..._

A greater flow of blood spilled out. _... Cause when the smack begins to flow/Then I really don't care anymore. "..Wow, when the heroin is my blood/And that blood is my head. _ _...And thank God that I just don't care... _ Finally, he had the euphoria from the _horse_. He was savoring the euphoria and ecstasy from the high--the perfect apex of shooting up. He seemed to be happy, with no care about nothing at all with his actions. "I just don't care." he said while savoring the great high from the smack. He sat there getting the great high and euphoria feeling from shooting up with the purest smack he bought in San Franscisco. Lucemon reached the perfect high from the smack.

_And I just don't know.._

He laid there upon the alley and continue to enjoy the great high from that _fix_ of _smack, _and pondering in his mind on what do next.

* * *

**Author notes: I never attempted to write anything like **_**that**_.


End file.
